


Limits of Common Sense

by aurons_fan



Series: Celebrity Boyfriends [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has been kind of busy, and when one is kind of busy, it justifies forgetting one's boyfriend's birthday.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Right.</p><p>(Happy Birthday, Rin!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits of Common Sense

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN. I have completely missed his birthday in his time zone but I once I realized this morning that it was his birthday, I started to throw something together on the train.
> 
> And here it is!
> 
> If you're reading this and you haven't read the others in the collection, long story short: Makoto is a college student. Rin is a world famous movie star. They meet. They date. It's wonderful. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (PS the title is from Future Fish. I finally have quoted it. It only took five fics)

"Here!"

Makoto blinked, looking down to the box of chocolates and teddy bear that was being thrust at him by a young woman he'd seen a few times around campus. He glanced over to Haru, who in return, gave him a blank stare, before turning to smiling at the young lady and shaking his head. 

"Um, thank you," he said, not moving to take the items. He didn’t want to offend her but "But it's only the February 2nd. You're a little early for Valentine's Day."

She gave him a long look, before dramatically letting out a sigh. "These aren't for you," she said with a frown. "But _you're_ the closest I can get to Rin and how else can I give him his birthday gift? How will he know how much he means to me?!”

Makoto blinked again, as gears slowly turned in his head. "Wait... Rin’s birthday is... Today?!" His sentence ended in a squeak as he realized that he'd known that. He's known about it for some time. 

Rin hadn't been that _subtle_ about his upcoming birthday, especially after Makoto had to constantly remind Rin that flying him out to Los Angeles wasn’t worth it. But considering they were on different continents (Rin had _another_ film shoot in America), the ever-changing time zones, and because Makoto was clearly a friggen _spazz_ , he'd completely forgotten. 

The young lady looked like she'd wanted to roll her eyes, but held back. Maybe because of Makoto’s connection to Rin. Maybe she was just being polite. But either way, Makoto was too busy staring blankly at her in horror to actually respond.

Wordlessly, Haru took the chocolates and teddy bear from the woman and nodded. "We'll make sure it gets to Rin," he said. 

The young lady beamed and nodded vigorously as Makoto turned and gave Haru an incredulously look. "We will?" He hissed, still in shock 

The young lady just continued grinning and threw her arms around Makoto, squeezing tightly. He coughed. "Oh thank you so much!" She shouted, practically in his ear. "You are _so_ lucky that you get to date him! You don't even know how jealous I am." She leaned back and gave him a narrowed eyed look. “And believe me. I am.”

As she practically bounced away, Makoto turned to Haru, who was subtlety opening the box of candy. "How are we going to ship that to him by tomorrow?" Makoto said, hating the slight whine in his voice.  His eyes widened as Haru pulled out s piece of chocolate and started eating. "Haru! Those aren't yours!" Makoto exclaimed, before frowning. "Can you even eat those considering your training regiment?"

Haru shrugged. "I thought Rin didn’t like sweets really," he said, chewing thoughtfully. "At least it won't go to waste. "

Makoto groaned and resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. 

\---

Makoto called Rin as soon as he could after classes were finished, but he half wished he had called earlier. If Rin’s fans had gotten the chance to wish him a happy birthday while Makoto was in class, it would seem like an after thought.

Even the creepers on Twitter would have gotten the chance to say something to his boyfriend before Makoto could!

However, when Makoto finally called Rin up over Skype and told him about the girl, Makoto could tell Rin was pissed. And he wasn’t quite sure of what to do to placate the situation. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let Haru eat your candy," he said with a slight wince. 

Rin gave him a look, before waving a hand. "Mako I don't give a shit about that," he said, the scowl sliding off his face a bit. "I don't really like chocolate anyway. Too sweet."

Makoto frowned. Dammit, he'd known that too. Augh. 

"But the nerve of that girl to try to get you to deliver a present to me..." The scowl was back up again and Makoto winced a bit. "That is fucking pretentious."

"Sorry," Makoto started, and shrunk back when he felt the full force of Rins glare. "I just..." 

Makoto leaned back, cozily wrapped up in Rin’s sweatshirt. They might have been dating for almost an entire year, but at times, Makoto felt like he didn't know anything about Rin, especially not compared to the average fan. Sure, Makoto might have sneakily added magazine pictures of Rin to the corkboard with their personal pictures, but that was just because Rin looked hella good, okay?

Rin was still staring curiously, so Makoto cleared his throat and tried again. "I just forgot," he said quietly, lowering his head. "I've had midterms and tests and, Rin I am so, _so_ sorry, but I completely forgot about your birthday."

There was silence on the other end of the call, and when Makoto looked up, Rin was giving him a quizzical look. 

"My birthday," Rin echoed, leaning forward on his chin. "Huh. I guess you're right."

Makoto blinked. "Did you… also forget about your birthday?" 

Rin looked like he was going to roll his eyes but was far too in love with his boyfriend to do so. "I've been on this film shoot all day and," he too a quick glance to the side of the screen. "It's just 12am now." Rin looked up and grinned. "I guess you're the first one to wish me a happy birthday."

"You shouldn't be awake now!" Makoto blurted. "It'll mess up your sleeping patterns and you'll be useless on the shoot and—d”

"Geez relax," Rin grumbled, running a hand through his hair. But he flushed. "You're not my mother. You don't have to baby me. Besides." He looked up, and despite the distance, Makoto really could feel the intensity of his gaze. "I missed my boyfriend okay? And why can't I spend my the first hours of my birthday talking to him."

Makoto beamed and Rin grumbled something else, but his face started to resemble his hair color. "Well then, Happy Birthday, Rin." Makoto said. "I miss you."

Rin grinned back, and Makoto felt something tug hard at his heartstrings. “Yeah,” he said. “I miss you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that 5pm in Tokyo is 12am in Los Angeles?
> 
> Well, you do now!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
